Soul Collector (5e Fighter Archetype)
Soul Collector The essence which makes up the life force of nearly every single living thing is coveted by those who understand that it possesses great power, if one only knows how to harvest it. Fighters that call themselves soul collectors, also sometimes called 'bully reapers' from the idea that many of them selfishly hunt down weaker creatures to make themselves stronger, slay creatures and then store the power of their life force for use, later, releasing the soul once its used. Some soul collectors know how to only take the energy from a soul, to prevent interference with the creature's passing on into the afterlife, while a few vile individuals know how to instead destroy or consume a soul after using it, damning their fallen foe to an eternity of endless void instead of an afterlife. Soul Power Starting at 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, you can take energy from the souls of fallen creatures. When you kill a creature that is not a construct or ooze and is a CR higher than one-quarter your fighter level (a minimum of 1), you gain one soul point. At your DM's discretion, specific creatures of other types (such as a warlock of the fiend) may not possess a soul for you to take, or specific constructs or oozes may possess souls (such as a flesh golem). You may hold a maximum number of soul points equal to half of your fighter level (rounded up) at once, and at the end of a short or long rest, you lose all soul points you have accumulated. You may spend your soul points to use different features found in this class. You start knowing two such features: Soul Focus and Spirit Blast. You learn more soul features as you gain levels in this class. Some of your soul features require your target to make a saving throw to resist the feature’s effects. The saving throw DC is calculated as follows: * Soul save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Soul Focus When you use your Second Wind feature, you can expend one soul point to roll an additional d10 and add it to the amount of healing you receive. Spirit Blast When you take the Attack action on your turn, you can replace any number of attacks with a spirit blast, expending 1 soul point for each blast. A spirit blast is a ranged spell attack you are proficient with, which has a range of 120 feet, and on a hit, it deals necrotic damage equal to 1d10 + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice) + your fighter level. You also add the chosen ability modifier to the spell attack's attack roll. Spirit Mask Beginning at 7th level, you can change your appearance by shrouding yourself with souls. You can expend 1 soul point to cast the disguise self spell, or 2 soul points to cast the alter self (change appearance only) spell, without a spell slot or components. You do not require concentration when casting alter self in this way, and if for either spell you change your appearance to that of a creature you gained soul points from, you have advantage on all Charisma checks made to pass off as that creature. Essence Thorns By 10th level, you can violently release the power of a soul in retaliation to being attacked. As a reaction to a creature within 5 feet of you dealing damage to you, you can expend between 1 and 3 soul points to have black essence pierce out from your body, forcing all creatures within 5 feet of yourself to make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed saving throw, a creature takes 3d6 necrotic damage for every soul point expended, or half the damage on a success. Desolate Slam At 15th level, you can release the frustrations and anger of souls you have inside of yourself, with a powerful slam, as an action. When you do so, you expend between 2 and 5 soul points, and force all creatures within 10 feet of yourself to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, a creature takes thunder damage equal to 1d8 plus another 1d8 for each soul point expended, and is knocked prone, or half the thunder damage without being knocked prone on a success. Improved Soul Power Starting at 18th level, you can obtain greater amounts of energy from souls. When you kill an eligible creature for gaining soul points, you gain two soul points, instead of only one. VARIANT: Standardized Soul Points Some players may dislike the reliance on the DM for their character to have sufficient soul points. With your DM's permission, you may choose to instead standardize soul points. If you do so, you no longer receive soul points for killing creatures; instead, you gain your maximum number of soul points at the end of a short or long rest, similarly to a monk's ki points. When you gain the Improved Soul Power feature, your maximum number of soul points doubles instead of the current effect listed. Do be aware that the subclass is not built to be entirely balanced around this variant, and might result in the fighter being more powerful than intended.Category:Archetypes